


The Unholy Masquerade

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [10]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: The vampires are invited to the Unholy Masquerade. They each get a plus one. Nandor is mad at Guillermo, so he takes Colin as his plus one. So, Guillermo spends the rest of the time trying to kiss up to the other two in hopes that he can actually go. Unfortunately for him, it's not as easy as he thought.
Relationships: Guillermo & Laszlo Cravensworth, Guillermo & Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Guillermo & Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Kudos: 9





	The Unholy Masquerade

Nandor read the letter. "This letter is to signify that Nandor the Relentless, Nadja, and Laszlo Cravensworth have been invited to the unholy masquerade on June 6th, at 6 pm." He continued on. "There is a plus one option for each guest."

Guillermo nervously stood. He's known about the masquerade for a while now. And all he wanted to do, was to be a plus one. Guillermo tried to stand tall. He knew Nandor would choose him to be his plus one--he just knew it.

But sadly, that's not what happened.

There was a silence that fell over the room.

"Master, who is your plus one?" Guillermo finally gained up the courage to ask.

Nandor said, "Guillermo, the other night you disrespected me. And to teach you a lesson, I'll be taking Colin as my plus one."

Colin clapped. "Oh goodie!"

"Now if you excuse us, we have to get ready for the masquerade." Nandor shuffled out of the room and Colin followed.

Guillermo sighed in a small bit of agony.

Laszlo leaned in and said, "Listen here, Gizmo, if you do a couple of things for me, I'll take you as my plus one."

Guillermo's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Laszlo nodded. "Yes really. Now shall we get started?"

-

Guillermo had been doing tasks for Laszlo all throughout the wee hours of the night--and he was honestly exhausted.

Some of his tasks had ranged from shining Laszlo's shoes and cleaning clothes, to, grossly, sucking Laszlo's dick.

Guillermo just grimaced at thinking out that.

Laszlo came into view.

Guillermo asked, "What can I do for you next?"

Laszlo said, "Well, it's not like you'd be doing it for anything."

"Huh? Why is that?" Guillermo cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I'm not taking you to the Unholy Masquerade--I'm actually taking a ghoul named Beth." Laszlo smirked. "Have fun being alone in this house." He left.

Guillermo sighed once again. This is pointless, he thought.

"Guillermo?"

Guillermo turned to see Nadja. He adjusted his glasses. "Oh Nadja, I didn't see you there." He slightly cleared his throat. "Are you here to make fun about me not getting to go?"

Nadja shook her head. "No. I saw all the things you've done to go. It takes compassion--in which, I lack." Nadja paused as she smiled at Guillermo. "And to answer your question, Guillermo, I'm here to invite you to the Unholy Masquerade as my plus one."


End file.
